


Aladdin's Wake Up

by PaperFox19



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Body Worship, Bukkake, Creampie, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Wet Dream, Yaoi, animal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raja is sent to wake up Alladin, this isn't the first time and the tiger has his ways of doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aladdin's Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> Born on the phone

Aladdin's Wake Up

Raja is sent to wake up Alladin, this isn't the first time and the tiger has his ways of doing it.

-x-

Jasmine was in a hurry, she and Aladdin were late for a royal function. “Why is he such a heavy sleeper?” She groans. “Raja would you go wake up Alladin for me.” The tiger got up in a flash and raced out of the room.

She left to go to the function, knowing Aladdin would arrive later after he woke up.

Little did she know just how Raja intended to wake up Aladdin. Had she not been in a rush, she might have noticed the look of excitement in his eyes or the small smirk.

Raja found Aladdin's room, Genie had already rushed the others to the function, them being ready to party! So Aladdin was alone.

‘Perfect.’ The tiger thought, he crept into the room and found Alladin in bed. He took a moment to marvel at the sleeping man's face. ‘Beautiful.’

His eyes roamed lower, the former street rat was without his vest, sleeping with his hands behind his head. It must have been warm because the young male was sleeping on top of the covers.

Raja’s eyes roamed over his chest, the heat causing a gentle sweat to form on his body. His bronze skin glistened in the light, not to mention his manly aroma was exciting the tiger.

Drifting lower to his baggy pants, and further still to his bare feet. He pounced on the bed, and went after the boy's feet first.

He had his system for waking him, though in hindsight it was probably his fault Aladdin slept so heavily. ‘Oh well,’ he got closer to Aladdin's feet and took a big whiff.

The smell knocked him for a loop but in a good way. His large cock rising from his sheath. He let out a soft growl and continued to sniff at the human’s feet, while marvelling at them.

Aladdin had such nice feet, it made Raja want to lick them, so he did.

Raja went for the right one first, licking the heel before going up across the sole. Aladdin moaned in his sleep but did not awaken.

He knew it'd take more than that. So he licked without fear, lapping away the sweat, and rather enjoying the taste of the male.

Aladdin was enjoying the licking to, his toes flexed and curled as his pads were licked. Raja didn't waste he went after the toes, licking between them, and cleaning his foot thoroughly.

Once the right was clean he went to the left, this time starting with the toes and working his way down. The rough tongue felt amazing, and Aladdin's feet wiggled and flexed from the stimulus.  
Once his feet were clean Raja continued to worship them, this was for him, so he could taste and sniff him a bit more.

Still he had to move on, raising his head he saw the bulge in the human’s pants. He bit his pant leg and began to tug. Raja was so grateful for Aladdin's baggy pant style they were so easy to remove.

The boy’s cock snapped up, and Raja yanked off his pants and whipped them away. Now Aladdin was completely naked, and Raja purred at the sight. His manly musk danced through his nose eliciting a growl from the tiger.

He moved up the boy’s body, till he was face to face with the boy's crotch. Raja licked his furry lips. Aladdin was hung 11 inches of delicious man meat.

The male had a thick nest of manly hair and smooth balls. The musk that emanated from his crotch made Raja’s own penis throb. Raja was 8 inches with a mighty girth.

Raja nuzzled his pubes a bit, the thick manly aroma, spiced with arousal. The tiger trembled and began to leak pre, his penis throbbing in excitement.

Then he got to work, licking Aladdin's balls and juggling the globes. He cleaned the sweat from his body, earning moans from the sleeping boy.

He moved up to the man’s cock, his rough tongue gliding along the shaft, each lick making the penis twitch and bob.

Once he began to leak pre Raja stopped, needing it to last a bit longer. He began moving higher, licking the sweat off of Aladdin's skin.

He cleaned off his toned stomach, spending a little time on his navel before moving up to his pecs.

Raja licked along the valley, before lapping across the fine muscles.

The way Aladdin moaned when his tongue ran over his nipples was like music to his ears. The perky buds were licked and licked. Raja wanted to suck on one so being mindful of his teeth he closed his mouth over the perky bud and began to suck.

Aladdin moaned and his hips bucked. Their crotches met, and Raja growled happily, rolling his hips back.  
He sucked on the right a bit then sucked on the left. It felt so nice.

It had been awhile since Raja had been asked to wake up Aladdin so he wanted this to be special.

Finally Raja moved up to the boy's pits. The strong aroma sent chills through Raja he was so hard it hurt. Just a little push and it'd happen.

So he began to lick the boy's pits. Cleaning his sweat, and sparks flew.

Aladdin laughed and his body spasmed, but the male did not awaken but he was getting close.

Raja licked the right and after it was clean he hit the left. Aladdin laughed and moaned and Raja lost it.

His fat cock twitched and began to fire. Hot cum pelted Aladdin's penis. Spurt after spurt rained upon him.

The male's crotch was soaked in tiger semen. Raja knew it was time. Shifting slightly he moved so the human’s cock was aimed at his hole.

Raja’s tail coiled around the base to keep it steady. The tiger slowly sank down, the cock head kissing his hole.

He growled as the penis breached him. It hurt a little but the pleasure of being filled soon outweighed that.

Aladdin’s cock sank deeper and deeper, the friction making Raja purr. He went slow as to not tear, but the slick cock soon made its way inside and Raja found himself completely filled by it.

Raja growled in pleasure, his cock reached deep inside him. It filled him in all the right places, rubbing his inner walls.

His eyes rolled up, and on shaky legs he rose up. Pulling off that long cock till only the tip was left. Raja suddenly dropped and impaled himself on his rod. The two cried out in pleasure but Aladdin was still asleep.

Up and down, up and down Raja fucked himself on Aladdin's dick. It felt so good, he couldn't stop. His own penis was hard again and bobbing with every thrust.

It was good, too good it was no wonder Raja was addicted to this man.

Aladdin felt his pleasure rise higher and higher, and in his slumbering state he couldn't hold back. Aladdin's hips shot up, and his cock expanded as he came. His toes curled as he unloaded spurt after spurt of warm cum into the tiger's body.

Raja shuddered, and lost control to. He let out a mighty roar as he came.

Aladdin's eyes shot open as the cum splattered his face, neck, pecs and abs. He moaned as Raja’s inner walls hugged his softening cock.

He blushed. “Guess I over slept again.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Raja nodded. Aladdin leaned forward and gave the tiger a kiss. “Thanks for waking me.” Raja again nodded and pulled off the male's cock. “I better get going or Jasmine will be madder than she probably already is.” He left to get cleaned and dressed.

If Raja could speak he'd have asked Aladdin to stay, but it was not possible. Raja lay in the boy's bed, stretching out and basking in the fullness he felt and the glorious smell that Aladdin left in the sheets.

Aladdin went to the party, while Raja went to sleep dreaming of all the ways he and Aladdin could be together.

He knew when he woke up Aladdin would be returning the favor and giving him his own personal wake up call.

End


End file.
